The Love That's Lost
by HannahFannah123
Summary: Nick and miley broke up after miley and JB tour because of distance... now JB's are back in L.A after their tour they both still love each other... trailor inside please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/n- okay peeps this is story is combination of Mine (Mileyrulez1110) and my friends story. here is the trailer please review make us smile instead of cry.

**A Love That's Lost**

**After a breakup between distance, Will it mix between feeling when they reunite again after a tour. Or will they continue to be "Just Friends" or maybe something more?**

**STARRING-**

**MILEY CYRUS**

**NICK JONAS**

**KEVIN JONAS**

**JOE JONAS**

**THE CYRUS FAMILY**

**THE JONAS FAMILY**

**MANDY JIROUX **

**Cody Linley**

**Two friends become cozy over tour that changed eachothers life**

'Thank you, good night Massachusetts!" The Jobros yelled into the microphone as cheers rang through the building.

"We love you all!" Miley said smiling while running backstage.

** They became boyfriends and girlfriend until distance broke them apart.**

"Miley, I'm sorry but I think it's better if we see other people since the distance." Nick said frowning.

"I understand Nick, you will always have a special place in my heart." Miley said as she huged him while a single tear slid down her face.

**What happens if you still love eachother?**

"Nick I..I... still love you." Miley said looking Nick right in the eye.

**Or you let the girl who stole your heart slip right from your grasp.**

"Hey Nick, this is my boyfriend Cody." Miley said smiling while holding Cody's hand.

"Oh, hey dude." Nick said trying to hold back his true ammotions.

**Or will things work out after all?**

"Miley I love you so much, please take me back." Nick said pleading.

**COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU**

** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

** The Love That's Lost**

** BY: hannahfannah123 and Mileyrulez1110**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story I work on with Danielle aka Mileyrulez1110 this is planning the setting were it takes off after the brakeup during the Miley/Hannah and Jb tour this is after the Jb's Look Me in the Eyes Tour okay here it is. PLEASE REVIEW SO WE CAN CONTINUE!! ROCK ON!

PEACE AND LOVE,

Ebony and Danielle

**The Love That's Lost**

Normal POV

One Nice sunny day The Jonas Brothers took a nice dip in the pool after they came back from tour.After a while in the pool talking to major fans they seen Miley comeing towards them."Hey guys!How was tour?"Miley asked."Well,when we went to Texeas the fans followed us to our hotel" Kevin explained."Then the next morning,when we opened the door,fans jumped on Nick!" Joe said smirking while Miley laughed."Wow!" She said as Nick turned red."Well got to go guys. See ya!"Miley said walking off. Kevin & Joe laughed. Nick dunked his head in the pool to cool off."ugh! Iam so embarising!"Nick said to himself."Nicky,we all had girl problems. Its ok."said Kevin. Joe jumped into the conversation."Yah dude,we all had problems like that.Its not lke your never going to see her again."Yeah, I know but I want her to know I still love her."

The next day, Nick called Miley."Hey Miley," he said over the phone."Are you busy today?"Nick asked." No,why?"Miley said." Well then come down to my house." Nick instructed her. "Okay!"Miley said egerly."Great! See you here! "Miley hung up the phone and screamed .Mandy fell of her chair when she heard Miley's shout. "Yessss!!" Miley said with joy. Miley was going to take Nick on a picnic and ask if they can try again. Nick was nevous to hang out with Miley again after the break-up. He put his fancy cologne that smelt great and his new shoes. Nick was gonna tell Miley that he still loved her and ask if she wanted to go out again. Miley was going through her closet and trying to find the perfect outfit. "Ah ha!" Miley wore a white and orange spring dress with flip-flops. Mandy gave her a thumbs up. Miley was so excited she almost forgot her purse. Luckily,Mandy gave her the purse. Nick was very nervous so he was pacing around the house. Joe was going insane, so Kevin tried to calm him down." Just be yourself, and everything will be fine." Kevin said. Nick looked up at him,"Wow, thanks for that tip, Kev!"sarcaticly. The door bell rang. Joe answered the door."Oh,hey Miley! Come in." Nick came to Miley and said "Ready to go?" Miley grined. "Yeah let's go!" Miley followed Nick to a romantic beach. "I set out a picnic for us." Nick said sweetly. "Oh your to kind!" Miley said impressed by his location for a picnic. Miley fed Nick a strawberry."Mmm..." Nick mummbled with his mouth full pracially choking while Miley laughed. "Hey Miley," asked Nick." Do you think we could give this dating thing another shot?" Nick said looking on the ground Miley's head shot up," Yes Nick I'd love to date again!" Nick and Miley walked on the beach for a bit and Nick brought her home. Nick was clothching Miley's hand once he stoped at the front door and spoke softly, " Miley, i had a great time tonight and I'm glad to be with you here holding your hand." He said smiling down at her as Miley kissed him soft and sweetly. "Well.. I guess this is goodnight." Miley said trailing off smiling after braking the kiss. They said goodnight with Miley kissing Nick one last time. When Miley got home Mandy was waiting for her. "OMG OMG OMG!!" Miley said bursting into the house. "OMG OMG OMG what?" Mandy asked. "NICKASKEDMEOUTANDISAIDYESANDNOWWEAREGOINGOUTANDTHATWASTHEBESTDATEINTHEWORLD!!" Miley said very qucikly. "Wow seems like Niley entered the building. " Mandy said to be funny. "Yeah, you got that right!!" Miley said. Miley was beyond happy she was with the boy she loves and couldn't be more excited.

**Reviw Reviw tell US whatcha think!! Read my story (Mileyrulez1110) Mine is called The Final Piece of the Puzzle read miley and Nick are 18 and its niley obviously please read!!**


End file.
